This invention relates to helmets and more particularly helmets having visors pivotably mounted thereon.
Certain helmets, for example aircrew helmets, are fitted with two visors. In an aircrew helmet it is often necessary to quickly move one or both of the visors from a retracted position to an operative position and to lock the visor in the required position. To facilitate this, lever mechanisms have been proposed.
For example, EP 0 270 368 discloses a visor mechanism which automatically locks the visor in a raised or lowered position. This is effected by a locking mechanism. The locking mechanism comprises a cam plate and two spring biased pawls carried by a visor arm. The pawls engage the cam to lock the visor in the required position.
This mechanism involving, as it does, a lot of moving parts, is complex and expensive to produce.